Oblivion Mental Institution
by Reapers-Daughter
Summary: Zexion was broken. His past had come to haunt him once again, only this time he knew he couldn't fight back. He tried to end it, but was saved. He was sent to Oblivion mental institution, where everyone has a different story, a different past. This is a story about love, friendship and emotional rehabilitation. Yaoi Akuzeku, past AkuRoku.
1. Into Oblivion & the boy with blonde hair

I was sprawled on the bathroom floor. My head was spinning. Every bit of my body hurt. Blood spilled from my wrist and from the hand that is clutching the razor blade I've become so attached to. I could hear the screams and figures of my family around me. I didn't hear what they where saying, all I heard was the familiar saying I had been crying out all night.

"A rumor starts it all

It's sang out then He starts to fall

He knows it's true

He can't hide it anymore

A rumor starts it all

What He has feared has come true

And now the sky is anything but blue

That feeling in His chest

That hatred for the world, oh such hate

Because what He has feared has come true

Goodbye, He says

Goodbye to it all

I can't say I'll miss you

But it is time I withdraw

Goodbye, He says"

My name, Zexion. My purpose, to keep it a secret. My vain, living this long.

I woke up in a white room. All I hear is a beeping sound every few seconds. I feel a weight on my right shoulder. It is my mother. She is asleep, it seems. People rush to my side. I curse under my breath. I'm still alive…

_ Why would they bring me back?_ I though_. Why make me suffer more?_

My mother woke up. "Why Zexion? Why did you do this to me?"

I pause "A… A secret… Becomes a lie. A lie… is thought as real… reality is lost… He suffers alone."

"We could have talked abou-"

"He suffers alone! He always has! He tried to speak, but His voice was unheard…"

"Who is He?" she asks

"He is Zexion"

"You're Zexion"

"I AM NOBODY! I was never who I thought I was… I was never Him, the boy who laughed when he needed to cry. The boy who whispered when he wanted to yell. The boy who lived when he wanted to die…"

She was silent, letting me finish.

"He killed a man once. He didn't mean it, but He did….

It was a normal afternoon. Little Zexion who was 10 years old was visiting his relatives. He was taken to the factory where his uncle worked. A co-worker of his was showing him the main objective of this factory.

"This here is the mincer, Zexion. Here we throw all the vegetables to be neatly cut into fresh soup ingredients"

The port where they through the vegetables was made to only hold one person and tons of vegetables. They had a harness for safety reason, but there was only one, so the old man tied Zexion in it so he would be safe. He turned the machine on and looked into it.

"Hmm, is the engine rusted? It started off pretty slow… naw it'll be fine."

"What if someone falls in? Has it ever happened before?" Zexion asked

The old man laughed. "It will never happen, boy. We have a lot of safety regulations here. Don't be ridiculous!"

Zexion retorted a lot in those years, and the word he most hated… Ridiculous. "I AM NOT RIDICULOUS!" he yelled playfully. But apparently, he yelled it a little too hard.

The man flinched heavily and slipped off the edge of the port, falling directly into the mincer. Blood shot back and covered both Zexion and half of the port in the sticky red substance. Zexion screamed, and soon the whole factory personnel was rushing over. His uncle popped his head onto the port. "Zexion, what's wrong?" Zexion turned, completely covered in blood. He was shaking in fright. His uncle panicked, and rushed to his side to hold him "Its all right, it's not your fault."

But Zexion knew. He had screamed. He frightened the man.

He killed the man.

My mother spoke "But it wasn't your fault Zexi-"

"I'M NOT ZEXION! He doesn't belong here anymore, just let Him go! Let Him go!" I pulled and thrashed everything near the bed. Vases full of cheap plastic flowers flied towards the ground, breaking almost instantly. Nurses rushed into the room. Some pinned me down while one injected me with anesthetic. I instantly lost all vision, and the last thing I heard was my mothers say "It's for your own good Zexion."

I awoke in a different room. It was almost the same as the other room. There is a young woman in here.

"Are you awake, sir?" She said in a sweet tone.

My head was still whirling from the anesthetic "…Is… Is He still in the hospital?"

"Who is He?"

"He is Zexion"

"You are Zexion."

"I AM-…..nobody…"

She looked at me with sad eyes "you don't want to be him?" I nodded "Well it's alright, we've all been there. I'm Namine, by the way. I'll be your nurse for the time you are in here."

I looked around. "Where is here"

She paused. "A place where you will heal. Do you need anything?" I shook my head and sat up. She grabbed my hand," would you like to meet the others?" she said. I just nodded in response "come along" she pulled me off the bed and into the hallway.

We came into a room with about twenty people in there.

"Hi Namine!" Yelled one of them and ran to hug her, lifting her up. He was about my age, dirty blonde with an exaggerated mullet. "I drew an owl today! A red one! When can we go on a field trip to the zoo? I wanna go see the owls! I wanna go see them at night so they'll be awake and I can- HEY WHO'S THAT?!" he yelled and hugged me "HI! I'm Demyx! You're new here right?! Ohmygosh! I'm so happy to meet you, I wanna show you around and then we'll get to know each other, and then we'll do slumber parties in my room and then we can- OH MY GOSH NAMINE YOU PUT A TWINKLY PIN IN YOUR HAIR! IT'S SO PRETTY! Wait, what was I saying? Hmmmmm…" he stood there, rubbing his chin as if he had a beard.

Where the hell am I?

"Demyx! You're scaring the new kid!" A redheaded guy walked over, he seemed to be a little older than me. He was tall and skinny with tear tattoos under his eyes. "Hey I'm Axel, its nice to meetcha! What's you're name?"

"I have no name" I looked down at my feet.

He looked at me with a confused expression "you have to have a name, everyone has one!"

"I… I used to have a name…" I looked over to Namine and gave her a 'please keep it a secret' look. "Just call me nobody."

A red-haired girl appeared next to me. "Are you my boyfriend?" she asked tilting her head.

"No Kairi, he's not you're boyfriend. You don't have a boyfriend." The person that I guess is her nurse said, suddenly behind her

"Don't worry, he's around here somewhere…." She said and left in a trance.

"It's lunch time!" Another nurse yelled out and everyone rushed into what seemed to be the cafeteria. We followed the crowd.

There was about twenty people in the room; Most of them were nurses guiding their patients to the tables. Namine made me sit down and asked me what I wanted to eat. "Um, a sandwich I guess…"

I watched as she went in line with the other nurses, chatting with one of the male nurses. I saw Axel and Demyx make their way to the table I was in. Demyx smiled as he took the seat next to mine, Axel sat in front of me, leaving a seat for his nurse. They came with our food and went back to go get their own. I started to munch on my turkey sandwich when Axel decided to break the silence.

"So why are you here, _nobody_?" Axel asked.

I changed the subject. "Where is here?" I asked.

"Oblivion Mental Institution." He said. "'A different environment, for those with different causes. Save the mind, save the body. Save the body, save the soul.' That's this place "creed" .This place actually heals people, but most people here don't give a shit, right Dem?"

"YEA! Nobody cares about this place; I've been here for a year and- OH MY GOSH THEY HAVE PUDDING! Wait….what was I… oh yeah! And I've changed a lot, haven't I Axel?"

"Sure have Dem"

"So, why are you here, Mr. Nobody?" Demyx said, eying me, then looking away with a weird happy/shocked expression and then back at me as serious as his smiley face could be.

I looked down under the table, on my lap, where my hands laid. The wounds on my wrist where hidden behind a big Band-Aid with a smiley face and a rainbow that said "God loves you!" a thousand times. I tried to speak, yet all that came out was a murmur. Why can't I say that I tried to commit suicide? What's so difficult to say? Then I though, they're all crazy already, I don't want to worsen things. "Because, what he has feared has come true…."

"He?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes He. The boy with a lie, turned into a secret." And then I felt it, the feeling I had that night, and the feeling I had at the hospital, the feeling that I'm isolating myself from the world, that fear of saying too much. "N-Namine!" I yelled out "NAMINE!"

She came running to my side. "What's wrong Zexion?!"

"My room. Take me to my room, now!" I yelled, beginning to run. She reached me seconds later and placed her hand on my waist and pulling me through the corridors. We reached my room in a matter of seconds. "Close the door."

"Tell me what's-"

"CLOSE THE DOOR!'

She did as I said, and as soon as those doors laid shut, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Once I calmed down, she placed her hand on my shoulder and stared at me, looking for an answer in my eyes. "It wasn't my fault!" I said "Why must I convince myself that it was!? It wasn't my fault, Namine…"

She paused "Tell me what happened, Ze- err…." She looked away, embarrassed. "I might be able to help."

I told her everything, and watched her eyes grow wider word by word.

She embraced me and ruffled my hair, the way a mother would, not that my mother ever did. "It's all right. Don't worry; everyone has something they wish had never happened. But it was just an accident. And such a long time ago, you have to let it go now. How about we try something." She looked at me and placed her hands on my shoulders." How about… we help you change a little everyday. It could be just small changes. Like your name. Your name is…?" she faded, letting me finish.

I was about to say it when the doors opened. In came Demyx and Axel. "Hi Mr. Nobody! How are you feeling?" said Demyx "We brought you some pudding!"

I took it and looked at Namine. She was still waiting for me to say it. I looked back to them "Actually… I've decided that… I should tell you my name."

They looked at each other; they looked back, desperate to know.

I blushed."Umm….Z."

"Z?" they asked in unison.

"One… one letter at a time." I looked at Namine again. She was grinning ear to ear, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you … _Z_." she winked at me.

Demyx grabbed my hand. "Nice to meetcha, Z! Wanna go draw with us! Axel is a good drawererer!" He added the extra Er's on purpose." Do you draw?! I bet you do! You look like one of those sketchistsisis we saw on TV. Small steady hands." I retrieved my hands and placed them on my lap, pulling down on my sleeve.

I looked over at Axel, who hadn't said anything since I stormed off.

I wanted to really get to know them. To see what goes on in their heads. But mostly, I wanted to know why Axel was in here. He seemed pretty normal, for a guy in his early twenties. Demyx, on the other hand looked about my age, about 18 or so. They both seemed very friendly, even after the way I flipped out. I had almost forgotten I was looking at Axel. He smiled down at me, I smiled back, too embarrassed to say anything.

A young woman entered the room. She was very pretty, her hair was in a long braid and her bangs cradled her face.

"Axel…" She said in a low and kind voice. "You scared me. You left without saying anything…"

Axel looked down at her. "I'm sorry. I was worried about my friend. He ran off and I got scared so I went to see what was wrong. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Look at you, you're covered in food!" She said.

"AH! It's not Axels fault!" Demyx said holding his hands in a 'Stop' way. "It's my fault! I stood up fast-ly and tilted the tray and it landed on Axel! I swears it!" Demyx looked guilty and ashamed, but the woman just patted his head.

"Don't worry, Demyx." She smiled. "Nothing a bath can't fix. Come along, Axel."

"Okay…" Axel said and waved "See you guys later."

They left and a woman passed the door, running through the halls.

"YUFFIE!" Demyx yelled. Her pitter-patter grew louder and she appeared at my door.

"Demyx! What ha-"

"Yuffie Yuffie Yuffie! I met a new friend!" He pulled me up by the arm. "His name is Z-something! He won't tell us his full name! The suspense is killing me!" I pulled back my arm and pulled on my sleeve.

"Yes, yes Demyx that's fine but YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she yelled. "Your room, now."

Demyx left the room sadly and the woman's face saddened. "Oh Namine, I hate treating him like this!"

"But it's helping him, Yuffie. That's why were here, to help cure our patients. You're doing a fine job." Namine smiled at her kindly and she grinned. "Oh! This is… Z. He is new here, just came in this morning."

"Oh that's why there was an ambulance this morning! I was so worried that a patient might have gotten hurt! Well, hiya there! I'm Yuffie and I'm Demyx's nurse." She smiled at me and I waved slightly. "Ooooh, He's so shy!"

"Yuuuuu-fiiiieeeee!" Demyx called from the hallway.

"I'm coming!" she sighed. "Se ya Namine." She looked back at me and winked "See ya' later… Z!" Yuffie laughed evilly, but I knew she was just joking around.

And then I was alone with Namine again. I looked up to her. I had to ask, I needed to know. "What did you mean by 'helping him'?"

Her face saddened. She was quiet for a moment. "Did Demyx tell you why he's so nice with me?"

Know that I thought of it, Demyx only greeted Namine when we came in. There were more nurses, but he didn't pay any attention to them. I shook my head at her.

She was quiet again. "Demyx… um, I was Demyx's nurse once, but… Let's just say I made his condition worse… Believe it or not, Demyx wasn't this high-strung. His parents were… very nice… they never yelled, they never showed any emotion except that… tiny smile… No wonder Demyx was like that…" she paused " He would always try to make his parents laugh and play with him… but by what he has told me, they always said 'Not now, Demyx' and their smile always remained. Demyx Childhood was sad. His parents wouldn't let him go out, 'nonono, too many germs. You don't wanna get sick, do you?' he explained how they would say it… It was one day that a neighbor came to their house to pay a visit. His parents tried to shoo him away, but he was persistent. They let him in, and for one second, they left him unattended. He went up to Demyx's room and opened the door. 'Oh, I didn't know they had a son! My, you look about the same age as my son! Maybe you can come play some video games with him someday!' Demyx turned to him. 'Are… are you my friend?' The man chuckled 'I don't see why not!' he said'… Demyx stood up and hugged the man 'I've never had a friend before!' … And his parents came in…"

She paused for a second. "His parents… they said that he attacked him… Demyx told me… that his mother slapped him, and yelled at him… 'Such horrible things…'he told me. And then… he snapped… He laughed and laughed and laughed. 'Mom is so stupid!' he kept laughing. 'So stupid… All these years and now you show emotion.' He laughed and laughed. His father hit him repeatedly, but he just laughed… the man ran outside, and soon found a police officer. They both ran back to Demyx's house. His parents were arrested for physical and emotional child abuse. The man brought Demyx here… And I became his nurse… but, he said once, while laughing 'Your smile, Namine! It reminds me of my mom!'… I was almost fired because of this, but Yuffie offered to take him, and I took her patient… A boy named Roxas. He was so quiet… he only smiled when he was with Axel and Demyx… but… that is another story…he got better, and you came after he left…"

She sobbed. I felt my tears come down like acid. I held Namine and we sat there in silence. "I… I promise you, Namine…." I said after we calmed down." I promise that I will try. I will try to get better, little by little… I will be able to hold my head up high… and I'll forget my past… Little by little. I promise, Namine."

She kissed my forehead. "And I will help you… little by little… I promise you…"

"I wanna take a nap…" It came out of nowhere, but it was true. Crying would always tire me out. Ever since….

She prepared the bed and as I climbed in, she told me "If you need something, just yell." She walked out the door and as she closed it, she said "Zexion!"

I looked over and she smiled, balling both her fists and she yelled "Fighting!" and the door closed.

Not one evil memory from my past came into my thoughts. Instead, Demyx crossed it various times. I know understood why he was so friendly, because he valued every friend that he had… this made me happy. But… this wasn't my last thought.

I still wondered about Axel, why was he here?

Soon enough, I was asleep.

Chapter 1/END


	2. Tears and Lightning

I was drowning.

The water felt salty, but it didn't hurt my eyes. I could tell why.

They were tears.

My legs kicked as I tried to swim up to shore, but I just went further down. Memories came to my vision, like a projector screen. They would fly by me, but I could tell what they were. Every memory I had been trying to suppress, every time I had been bullied, every time I had felt weak, every time I had cried.

And I noticed where I was. I was drowning in all the tears I had cried throughout the years. Memories of not so long ago flew by. And then one played in front of me.

A bloody razor, falling on the bathroom floor.

**_CLING!_**

I woke up with a start.

I sat up on my bed, breathing hysterically. Lightning roared outside my window. I heard people rushing in the hallways, they said things like "It's all right, don't worry!" I opened the door. There was darkness everywhere, and flashlights were the only light source. A small hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Zexion?" Namine said. "Does lightning scare you?"

I shook my head. "Is there a power out?"

She put her hand around my waist "Yes, the power generator was struck by lightning. We're taking you all to the main room where we put most of the battery powered lamps, it'll be just like a sleepover." She giggled

We reached the main room, which was mostly lit up buy dozens of industrial lamps. Demyx was sitting next to the window, looking out at the dark night. I sat next to him. Lightning struck in the horizon, I flinched.

"Thirty seven." Demyx said in monotone, his expression was blank.

I studied him, following his gaze. "Dem, what are you doing?"

"… Yuffie asked me to- Thirty eight- count all the lightning that falls until she- Thirty nine- comes back…" he kept the same expression,only his eyes moved.

"Where did she go?"

"…Forty… she went to help Aerith with Axel…" I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Forty one-Two damn that was fast… oh sorry. Axel is afraid of lightning, he locked himself in his room. Forty three."

I paused. "Is that why he's in here?"

"-four. No, but it's not in my power to talk about- Fourty five-…. that." He trailed off, counting under his breath.

"I'm sorry Demyx, I…. I know your story, I should have come to you…." He didn't react, he continued counting in monotone. **_I fucked up, I fucked up so bad. Why do I always-_**

"Z?"

I jumped. "Y-yes?"

He paused. "Are you… my friend? Will you be my friend, knowing what happened?"

"Demyx, you have done nothing wrong, there is no reason to doubt that-

He turned to me, stopping me in my words. His face was overrun with sudden sadness, it struck me hard. "Will you?"

I had to hold back, I was trying so hard not to cry. "Of course, Demyx. Without a doubt." His face softened a little, he looked down at his hands.

"I…. I know what happened to you… not all of it, but I know why you're here. I heard you talking to Namine…." Tears fell from his cheeks onto his lap. "I'm sorry Zexion… I didn't mean to, I swear." His voice was breaking and he began to shiver.

I've made Demyx cry. He knows my past, is he disgusted by me? Is he afraid of me? What will happen now, who else knows? Will it happen, just as before? I wanted to leave, to run and lock myself up. I felt the impulse; I shifted in my seat…. I heard Demyx sob.

No. I wasn't going to run. I promised Namine I would try. I took a deep breath, to no avail, since my voice came out broken. "Will… Will you still be my… my friend, Demyx?"

His head snapped up, he looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes looked bright, even in the dim lighting. "Of course! Don't ever doubt it! Z has been nothing but nice to me, so why shouldn't I be his friend? Z is not a monster! Z is my friend and I am his, no matter what!"

He… he still accepted me? ... He didn't even care… I looked down and bit my lip, holding back my tears. Someone had finally accepted me, even knowing what I had done.

"HEY! Z!" Demyx grabbed my shoulders, I looked up at him. "Let's get better, together! Little by little, we'll wash away the past. Then when we get out of here, we will be free, without worries! You, me and Axel, we'll see the world together! Promise?"

I stared at him. I still couldn't believe it. Demyx had his own problems, maybe even bigger than mine, yet he still has room for others. He had not only accepted me, but included me in his future, knowing who I am and what I've done. He didn't care… for the first time… I felt accepted.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I broke down into tears, sobbing harshly. "Yes! Yes, I… I want that too, Demyx!" He pulled me into a tight hug. We both just sat there, sobbing for what seemed like hours.

"What's going on here? Demyx, what happened?" Yuffie yelled.

Demyx let go of me and stood up, hugging her. "Yuffie! Z and I are going to get better, we'll work hard! We swear it!"

Namine appeared behind them "Is this true, Z?"

The three of them looked at me; I looked back at Demyx who had an ear-to-ear grin. I smiled as wide as I could. "Yes!"

"I'm so proud of you, Dem!" Yuffie squeezed him tightly. "Now, did you count the lightning like I told you?"

He scratched his head "Um, I lost count at forty-seven…"

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU TO COUNT THEM YOU SON OF A—"

"Hey Yuffie! How's Axel?" Demyx asked, changing the subject.

She paused. "Aerith took him to the quiet room for the night…"

Demyx's face saddened. He looked at his feet. "Can… can we go see him?"

She nodded.

* * *

They lead us to a room with a one-sided mirror and a door. I looked through the mirror and saw Axel sitting in a corner. His body was relaxed, but his eyes seemed uneasy. Demyx opened the door. He ran in and hugged Axel. He was in a trance, but slowly hugged Demyx back. I walked in, Axels eyes shifted to mine. His emerald eyes had darkened into a swampy green.

"Z… you came?"

"Axel! Z is going to get better with us! He promised me that the three of us would see the world together!" he looked up at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"That's great! The more the merrier, as my dad would say." He smiled faintly. He seemed exhausted. His arms have red marks all over, as if he was digging his fingernails in them. His spiky red hair had fallen flat on his shoulders and covering some of his face. I kneeled next to them. His eyes met mine again, he seemed happier than when I came in. His smile grew. He pulled me into their hug; Dem put his hand on my back shortly after. "Thank you, Z." Axel said.

"…Zexion." I said.

They looked at me. "Eh?"

"Zexion… That's his… that's my name. You guys deserve to know." I smiled a little, they just stared back.

Demyx broke the silence. "Z…. Zeee… zzzzzzzzexion, Zexion! That's your name! Such a cool name! I was worried that it was gonna be a boring name like Zerg or Zeke or Sephora!"

"Sephora doesn't have a z, Dem." Axel said "It's nice to meet you, Zexion…"

"OOOH OOOH OOH! Sexy Zexy!" Demyx laughed "Can I call you Zexy, Zexion?"

"Nobody's ever given me a nickname, or at least none I'd like… you can call me anything you want, Dem." I smiled at him.

"Yay! Now I can make you an anagram poem! This is so cool!" Dem smiled widely.

"Demyx." Axel said "What you said earlier, I want to do it now." He looked up at Demyx, who tilted his head to the side and looked up.

"What I said earlier….?" He muttered to himself "I… saiiiid… OH!" His head shifted back. "Ooooh you mean that! Ok ok ok I'll leave you to it!" He stood up to leave. "Nighty night guys!" he ran out the room, the door closed behind him, leaving Axel and I alone.

There was a long silence. **_What's going on?_** I thought. Then it struck me harder than a truck.

"You know…" I said without shifting my sight from the wall on the other side of the room. "Did… did Demyx-"

"No. I was there, too. We were worried when you ran out, so we followed. We heard through the door, but I heard all of it, Demyx only heard some of it. I'm sorry if you feel betrayed."

I looked at my hands. "It's my fault for causing such a scene. I have no reason to be mad at you two; you were just worried about me… Thank you…"

There was a pause. "That… That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, why I made him leave. I wanted to be alone with you. There's something I want you to know…"

I looked over at him. He was looking forward. He seemed nervous, his hands were shaking.

I swallowed hard. "W-what is it?"

He looked at me, his eyes met mine. He looked at his hands and bit his lip. After a moment, he looked back up at me.

"I want to tell you my story." He said.

** Chapter 2/ END**

* * *

**Hello there! I'm Reapers-Daughter!**

**I'm getting really excited with this story, I can't stop writing!**

**I hope you guys like it! Make sure to leave a review with tips on how I can make this better or anything you want!**

**Next chapter will be all about Axel's past, so stay tuned!**

**~RP**


	3. A Tortured Soul

_"I want to tell you my story." _

Axel lived a fairly normal life. He went to school, he got good grades. He went on dates. He hung out with friends. He was a normal teenager, a perfect pawn for an evil plan.

"Hey Zack!" the redhead yelled at his classmate "Give me a lift home?"

"Sorry Ax, I'm going to the mall with the guys, wanna come with?" Zack said leaning back on his van.

"Naw, I have to head home, mom's waiting for me to plan Lea's party. Next time, though!" he waved at his friend and made his way to the front gates of the school. "That's Zack for ya, can't go one day without social interaction." He laughed to himself.

He walked through the empty streets of his hometown. "Ah, is it raining? Just my luck!" A lonely car cruised behind him.

Axel cursed under his breath, but he knew what to expect from that neighborhood. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. The redhead continued walking casually until a crossing road appeared in front of him. The car swerved to a stop in front of him. **_Fuck_**. He clicked his knife open discreetly. Three men stood out of the vehicle, surrounding him in a swift movement.

"What do you want?" Axel said standing tall.

"Lot's of things," one of them said. "Things you are going to get us."

Axel looked at the three men. "Well, you're sure as hell not getting anything from me!" He lunged at one of them, holding his knife to the man's neck. He pushed him off and hit Axel in the face with his handgun.

The tallest one chuckled. "Looks like someone brought a knife to a gun fight."

"That's so fucking cheesy." Axel said sarcastically. The taller man kicked him in the stomach. The redhead bent over in pain and looked up at the man, who covered his head with a sack. They beat him until he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Axel? Axel, honey where are you?" His mom's voice echoed through the room. "Why haven't you come home? Call me back as soon as you can. I love you" – BEEP

"Boy, your mother sure is persistent; she's been calling nonstop for hours."

Axel was taken to an abandoned warehouse, strapped down to a high-back chair with armrests. As soon as he regained consciousness he jerked around, trying to free himself, but to no avail. He looked around, noticing a lot of tesla coils and cables and strange machines with rows of switches and buttons.

"Where am I, what do you want from me?" he scowled at the man standing before him.

"I already told you! I want a lot of things, things that you are going to get me." He snickered. "Really, Axel! You were never a good listener." The man stepped forward to the light, revealing himself. "Alas, Chemistry is not a fun subject to many."

"Vexen?"

"How dare you refer to me by my name?! I am a PHD in Chemistry!"

"What are you planning, VEXEN?"

"Don't you dare threat Dr. Frost that way?!" A female voice banged through the room.

Axel could not believe his eyes. "Larxene? What the fuck?!"

"Hey hothead." She smirked

"Damn, I knew you were teachers pet, but FUCK! Are you sucking his dick too?"

"You don't need to know about Larxene and I; it does not matter to you."

"Well I think it does since you two are holding me hostage!" he said jerking around in his chair. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hostage? Nononono Axel. We're here to… accommodate you to our needs…" He said and she giggled.

"…What… what are you going to do to me?"

Vexen loomed over Axel, moving two metal pieces onto the redhead's temples, and then covering him with suction cups connected with wires.

"Pop quiz, Axel. What happens when there's a flow of electrons coursing together?" He smirked and walked towards Larxene, who was pressing buttons and flipping switches. The machines whirred to life.

"What the hell? Don't play games with me Vexen!"

"Tut tut. If you paid any attention in my class, you'd know that this is no game, Axel." He flipped the biggest switch.

The machine roared, warning light bulbs flickered on and off. A large wire connected to the biggest machine sparked with electricity, it traced along the length of the wire, looping around several times until it reached the chair Axel was tied to. He flinched, realizing what was about to happen.

And as the painful volts of electricity ran through his body, Axel screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"BANK ROBBED ON TRAVERSE BOULEVARD!

ROBBER AT LARGE WITH TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS IN CASH. IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFO ON THIS CASE, PLEASE CALL—"

"Only 20 grand?" Vexen snarled at the redhead. "You robbed one of the most successful banks in the city and you only got 20GRAND?"

Axel was sat down on the electric chair, with an annoyed look on his face. He scoffed. "I needed to get out before the cops came; at least I got you your fucking money. Now can I go now, I have a single mom and brother to take care of."

Vexen laughed hysterically. "You actually think I was going to let you go that easily?"

Axel clenched his teeth "You said all I had to do was rob that bank, Then you'd let me go!"

"I said nothing of the sort! Really axel," he grabbed the switch "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." He flipped it.

Axel balled his fist in pain, he yelled and jerked his limbs trying to get free, after a few moment, Vexen turned it off. The redhead gasped and huffed loudly. The green eyed man walked towards him, looming over him and banging his fist just above Axels head.

"Now listen here. The bank on Olympus boulevard, you know what to do. No less than 200 grand, got it?"

Axel stayed quiet, his emerald green eyes facing Vexen in a frightening way.

Vexen stood back. "Looks like he's going to need some help remembering this one, no, Larxene?" He turned to her, but she was already pulling the switch.

* * *

And so that was Axel's daily routine months. It came to a point where he didn't need the chair to accept his deed, the fear of being shocked had already molded him into Vexens pawn. He no longer slept tied to a wall, he had a room next to Vexens and he went around town with them. During the night he would rob banks, jewelry stores and antique shops, without leaving a single trace of evidence.

"Where do we go tonight, Vex?" axel said taking a sip of his Heartbucks coffee.

"I say we go to Xemnas Oblivion's mansion. According to the news, he has the original shadowblade in his possession." He whispered. "You up for it?"

"Heck yeah!" Axel grinned.

"Axel?" a soft voice came from behind them. He turned and found the face of a late-30's woman with long red hair."

**_ Mom…_** Axel thought.

"Axel, is that really you?" She reached out for his face.

**_ I can't put her in any danger…_** Axel jerked away from her hand. "I'm sorry; you've mistaken me for someone else. We've never met."

Her face fell. "…You're right… my… my Axels hair isn't that long and spiky…. And he isn't that skinny either… I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She turned around and let out an almost un-hearable sob then walked away.

Axel balled his fists and looked away. Vexen put his hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Don't worry, Axel, you don't need her anymore." Axel faced them "We're your family now."

Axel paused.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he said.

* * *

Axel ran through the dim- lighted streets, taking dozens of turns to make sure he wasn't followed.

"The police force in this town is horrible." He muttered to himself, reaching his destination.

He knocked on the wooden door. "Who is it?" Vexen's voice rang on the speaker.

"It's Axel."

"Axel!" he turned around and saw his mother standing in the dark driveway. "I knew it! I knew it was you! I followed you here earlier, waiting for someone to prove it and you just did! Axel!" She sobbed loudly "Axel what happened, why did you leave all of a sudden? What did we do? Oh Axel I was so—" BAM

She fell to the floor; Larxene was standing behind her with a baseball bat. "Stupid wench."

"Mom!" Axel kneeled next to her, picking her up in his arms, she was unconscious. He looked up to yell at Larxene, only to be greeted with a bat to the face.

Axel awoke tied to a chair, but not the one he was used to. No he could see that one at the other side of the room, with an unmistakable figure tied to it.

She looked dazed, eyes half closed looking at Axel.

"A…Axel… What's going on…?" She said as if she were in pain. "Where are we?"

"You're in my lab." Vexen's voice boomed around the room. "The same lab where _Axel_ was…. **_Molded_**… into the perfect criminal…"

"Criminal? What is he talki—"The whole room light up, the walls were covered in newspaper clippings. 'WONDERLAND BANK ROBBED' 'MASKED ROBBER UNTRACABLE'

She looked at Axel. "Is that you, Axel?"

"And what a perfect lab rat he was. He got me what I always wanted, REVENGE!"

"Vexen, what are you talking about? Revenge on whom?" Axel yelled and jerked around. "All I did was robbing banks!"

"Revenge… on Xemnas Oblivion!" he laughed manically.

"The owner of the mental institution?" Axel's mom said softly.

"Why take revenge on him?" Axel said.

Vexen turned away completely. "… My mother was a patient in his institution. She had a horrible mental illness that could only be cured by an operation, an operation that out medical plan couldn't cover. He said there was nothing he could do… WRONG! HE LIED! There was something in his house that is worth the same amount of money as the operation…"

"The shadowblade…" axel said in realization.

"Bingo, hothead! He could have helped us pay for the operation, but he didn't! My mom was put down because of him, so I swore I would ruin him!"

"How does stealing a sword ruin him?"

"He possesses the sword, but the museum owns it. If anything were to happen to that sword, he would be fined greatly! But that wasn't going to RUIN him, so I hatched a bigger plan; making you rob banks. You see, when money is stolen from banks, the richest client is the one that looses the money. All of the banks you robbed, Axel, Xemnas had an account in. So now, I'll break the sword, which has your fingerprints, kill her, drug you and call the police with a noise complaint. They'll arrest you; I'll go free, burn all the money and escape town with Larxene."

"Please Vexen, do whatever you want to me, just let my mom go. My little brother, he—"

"Oh sweetie," Larxene said "You don't have a choice." She flipped the switch, Axel's mother screamed.

"NO!" Axel yelled, struggling to get free.

"She's so weak; it's on the lowest setting!" She mocked. "I wonder how long it will take to make her heart give out." She turned the knob.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Axel yelled

"I saw my mother being put down," Vexen said "Now so will you."

Her screaming got louder as Larxene kept twisting the knob. She was about to give out. Axel sobbed loudly, calling out for her.

The ceiling windows shattered and down came S.W.A.T. members on ropes. The doors were rammed down and out came more of them, they surrounded them."

"FREEZE! IF YOU MOVE I WILL SHOOT!"

They turned off the machine and unstrapped Axel's mom, she fell limp. They carried her out to an ambulance. As soon as Axel was cut off, he ran to his mother, getting inside the ambulance just before they shut the doors. He looked at her mom, ignoring the paramedics completely. She had turned a bright red, her veins were marked on the side of her head and her arms, and she had bruises on the places she had been strapped down on. Blood was coming out of her ears and nose.

They reached the hospital. She was rushed into the emergency room. Axel was held back. As soon as he saw them disappear through the doors, he blacked out.

Axel woke up in a hospital bed, and quickly looked around.

"Ah' you're awake." The doctor said, checking his monitor and writing things down. "You've been in a coma for two weeks."

"Where's…. where's mom?" he said softly

"Mrs. Pyro was let out last week" he said.

"She… She's okay?"

The doctor paused "She's paralyzed from the waist down…"

Axel laid his head back and let out and audible sigh. Tears formed in his eyes. His mother was safe, but was he?

"Vexen… and Larxene… they….?"

"I heard in the news that they were given a life sentence."

"Am I going to jail?"

"They showed your story on the news, your captives told the whole story. You were controlled into doing what you did. My son is studying law; his class had a debate about your case. His professor said they will probably put you on parole."

* * *

"Zexion," Axel said softly "I'm falling asleep…"

We were now lying on the floor of the 'Quiet Room'. He was laying face up, looking at the ceiling; I was laying in a fetal position facing him. His eyes were closing slowly, and then opening abruptly, he was fighting the urge to sleep. Axel had told me his whole story, even through sobbing and wincing at the thought of it he managed to do so.

"It's okay." I sniffed "Sleep. It's late; you need your rest…"

I stayed up a little longer, letting it all sink in. I know why Axel is afraid of lightning now, but is that the only reason he's here?

Axel started gasping loudly; he had fallen into fetal position, digging his fingernails into his arms. Tears were streaming down his face and he hunched in a painful way.

I started crying on the spot. "Axel, Axel what's wrong?" I reached out to grab his face, but stopped abruptly.

'**_Don't touch me, you emo faggot!'_** echoed through my head. I've lost count of the times I've been told that. I was going to pull my hand back, when Dems voice popped in my head.

**_ 'Let's get better, together! Little by little, we'll wash away the past. Then when we get out of here, we will be free, without worries! You, me and Axel, we'll see the world together! Promise?'_**

**_ 'Z is going to get better with us! He promised me that the three of us would see the world together!' _**

**_ 'That's great! The more the merrier…'_**

"Yes. Axel." I grabbed his face; he opened his eyes and stared back at me. "We'll get better… little by little… we'll get better…. together."

He relaxed his muscles and stared at me. After a moment, he started sobbing again. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding my head with his other hand.

We sobbed softly for a moment.

Axel tightened his hug. "It's a promise, Zexion."

Soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

I dreamt a memory.

Before the accident, when I was still a happy kid, I would walk along my street with my cousin Zack. He lived with my mom, my soon to be brother Ienzo and I, because his parents had died in a car crash.

_ 'Hey Zeku, race ya to the house!' he said, already running away._

_ 'Wait! You're too fast." I ran after him, tripping in front of our next-door-neighbors house. I looked over to the house; I had never gone inside of it. I looked inside the second story window. There was a small figure looking back at me._

_ 'I didn't know they had a kid… maybe he can come play with us!' I waved at the boy._

_ He came closer to the window. He had spiky blonde hair. He waved back at me and smiled. Then two figures appeared behind him, pulled him back and shut the blinds._

_ 'What was that all about?' Zack said, suddenly next to me. _

_ 'You think he's sick?' I kept staring at the window._

_ 'He might be…. He looked about your age…'_

The vision stopped.

No.

It couldn't be.

My age.

Blonde spiky hair.

_'I didn't know they had a kid!'_

My eyes instantly opened and I muttered under my breath

"Demyx."

* * *

Chapter 3/ END

**Did you notice the Games of Thrones referance? c:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long :/ I'm Publishing as I write it, I literally just finished writing this chaper five minutes before posting**

**Make sure to leave a review with tips and stuff :D**

**Next Chapter: A Tied Past**

**~RD**


End file.
